


Raindrops

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ANBU Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

Rain Drops

Itachi watched the silent Leaf village from the rooftops. He told Leader that he was going to scout the area before he started his mission with Kisame to apprehend Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi would be lying if he said he hadn’t come for his own selfish reasons. He had wanted to check up on Sasuke. He did this periodically. He wanted to make sure his brother was growing strong and most of all taking care of himself.

Yeah, he worried for his brother; he even would go as far to say he missed him. Itachi had to mold his brother into the perfect Avenger, one that was flawless and could kill him without a second thought. It wouldn’t be good for the young boy to hesitate at the end.

There were sounds of a fight echoing through the night off to Itachi’s left. He, falling curious to the noise that disturbed his quiet solitude, followed the commotion. What he found was not what he expected at all. He ended up acting without even thinking.

He grabbed the blade of the Sand ninja and struck a pressure point in the man’s neck with his other hand. The man fell unconscious at his feet leaving Itachi revealed to the Leaf village ninja who was the one that had almost been killed.

“Oh my god.” Came the gruff voice of the man that Itachi hadn’t seen since he was in ANBU Black Ops. “Uchiha, Itachi.” The man finished in disbelief.

“Come, Gekko Hayate. Let’s go clean you up.” Itachi softly responded, holding his hand out for Hayate to take.

The older ninja stared at the S-class criminal ninja in front of him. He had never expected to see this man again, let alone be saved by him. His mind screamed at him to run and inform the Hokage that the kin slayer was back, but something inside him, that he thought had died a long time ago started to stir in his chest. He swallowed hard and wondered if he was going to regret this as he placed his shaky hand in Itachi’s sturdy one.

 

Hold my hand, let’s chase the sun  
We both know something’s begun  
Nothing feels that real without you  
Wanna learn so much about you

Itachi moved to the forest and Hayate followed like he always had. Even though he was four years older than the Uchiha Prodigy he had always done as the boy wanted. Itachi was so much older in spirit then he was body and he had been the best lay of Hayate’s life.

To this day Hayate sill couldn’t understand what had came over him so many years ago. They had only slept with each other that one night. Even though Itachi had said that he wanted more. Hayate had waited for Itachi to return every night for six months, but the younger ninja had never came.

Hayate saw him a few times in that period. He never approached Itachi though, because Itachi seemed different, detached. Hayate didn’t understand it, but he didn’t want Itachi to think him weak. He refused to be seen as a lovesick puppy even though he felt like it.

Now, here he was following the man that had scarred his heart worse then Genma. The whole way through the forest he degraded himself for following the gorgeous man. In the end he couldn’t help it. He had dreamed of being noticed by Itachi again. Being touched and held by the Uchiha that had kept him up all night with tears in his eyes.

Itachi came to a stop in front of an entrance of a cave and simply watched Hayate. He didn’t know what he had been thinking, but seeing Hayate again had seemed to fry the nerve endings to his better judgment.

The blush that crossed the older man’s cheeks as he offered his hand, reminded him too much of the one night of forbidden passion they had so many years ago. He didn’t understand then and he still didn’t understand now what kind of hold this man had over his emotions. All he knew after seeing Hayate again was that he had missed him.

He turned to face the man in question fully and observed him more closely. Hayate didn’t look at him. The man just moved forward and disappeared into the dark cave. Itachi followed him in and knelt down next to the dead fire. He made a few hand signs and spit out a ball of fire.

The wood ignited casting a soft glow around the rock-covered room. Hayate’s face was lit with the light of the fire making Itachi’s heart sped slowly. He pushed the emotion away and went over to his pack. He pulled out some gauze and a water container. He poured some water into a bowl and grabbed a clothe from inside his bag.

He brought everything over to Hayate’s side and lowered himself into a sitting position in front of the silent older man. He wetted the clothe and slowly started to clean the dried blood off Hayate’s face as gently as possible.

Hayate slowly lifted his eyes to look into the face of the man who had haunted his dreams for so very long. The usually red eyes were the dark brown almost black color. Hayate was speechless. How could this boy wipe out an entire clan?

This soft, flawless, compassionate face. Those soft, caring, gentle hands that had brought him to new of passion and pleasure so very long ago. It was almost like a dream. It didn’t seem real now. The boy in front of him now was not the one from the past. He was a man though and it wasn’t almost like his crimes could be forgotten. This felt so right, like they belonged together just like this.

 

Shinning star, I’ve seen your face  
Everything falls into place  
Nothing else seems to matter

 

Itachi felt Hayate’s eyes on his face. He let his own lock with those of the other ninja’s. He expected the older man to look away from him, but Hayate boldly held his own gaze. Itachi set the clothe down and picked up the gauze.

“Why?” Hayate whispered.

“That’s a little vague, don’t you think?” Itachi stated.

“Okay. Why are you helping me?” Hayate amended.

“It’s for my own selfish purposes, I assure you.”

“Why’d you kill your clan?”

“Same as before. It was for my own selfish reasons.”

“But how could you do that to Sasuke?” Hayate demanded.

“To make him stronger.”

“Make him stronger!?!” Hayate yelled in disbelief. “You only made him bitter.”

“Maybe, but he’s the only one who can fight me on an equal battlefield.” Itachi answered as he started to place the gauze along Hayate’s banged up forehead.

Hayate glared at the Uchiha, but slowly his eyes softened. There was something lurking behind those hard dark eyes. Was it regret? Hayate doubted it. Itachi was never one to regret anything. So maybe it was loneliness. The boy just seemed distant and alone. It hurt Hayate to see anyone like this.

“Why did you never comeback?” Hayate whispered painfully.

He thought he had put that night behind him, but apparently he hadn’t. It hurt to think about it and right now he felt like cry. Itachi was so painfully beautiful that Hayate’s heart felt like it was in a blender on high. He kept having to look away or he was going to cry.

“I couldn’t, they would have put me in jail, then execute me.” Itachi answered nonchalantly as he pinned the bandage in place.

“I don’t mean that.” Hayate got to his feet, wrapping his arms around himself. “I mean the right we…” He fell silent, because it was too hard to push the words out.

 

You bring me to life  
Feels so lonely  
Won’t you show me  
Where I need to be  
You bring me to life

 

Itachi stared at Hayate’s shivering back. He never realized that Hayate cared so much. When older ninja had seemed distant and spent a lot of time with Genma, so Itachi left it alone. It had stopped him from lusting over the older man though.

He pushed the memories from his mind and went about putting away the supplies. He felt an overwhelming urge to be honest with Hayate’s mind at ease. Well, he didn’t need too, but he wanted too.

“I couldn’t go back to you. If I had, it would have been a lot hard on you when I killed already went through a lot of hurt in your life. I didn’t want to add to that.

“And I couldn’t stop my plans because of been with you in the first place, but there was something about you I couldn’t ignore. You got under my skin even though I tried to prevent that.” Itachi stated, slipping his cloak off and laying it over his bag.

“Is that suppose to make me feel better, because it’s not working. It only makes it hurt more.” Hayate snapped, turning to face Itachi.

“I was just stating the truth.” Itachi answered, calmly.

“Well, I don’t want to hear it. As an ANBU ninja it is my duty to arrest you and take you in.”

“Don’t do this, Hayate.” Itachi said softly.

Hayate’s body reacted to that soft voice. His heart skipping a beat and spending up. His nerves remembering the last time he had heard that voice and the way it had caused so much pleasure followed by an overpowering orgasm. He forced the memories away getting mad that he was having there feelings in the first place.

“If you won’t come willingly then I will drag you back by force.”

Hayate turned and made his way out of the cave as he drew his sword. The clear night sky had clouded over and fat raindrops rained down on Hayate. It didn’t faze him though. He was on fire, from the rage of the overpowering desire to get Itachi inside him once again.

It didn’t matter that this was his enemy. His body only cared for the way the Uchiha Prodigy could make him feel. Even his heart was wavering, but his pride held strong. He was part of the ANBU and he had to hold strong to that position. As Itachi exited the cave, he started to doubt that this was what he really wanted. He loved this man in front of him, there was no doubting his heart.

 

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life

 

Itachi’s eyes had bleed back to the Sharingan. He drew his own Katana and was prepared to battle the only man who’d been able to penetrate the walls surrounding his heart. He could tell that Hayate was having doubts. The man was already battling his inner self and Itachi was certain this battle wasn’t going to happen.

He let his sword fall to the ground. Hayate looked surprised and glanced down at the forgotten sword in confusion. Itachi took the distraction that was handed to him and slowly moved forward. Hayate’s eyes swung back up to meet his, but the sword was still held at the man’s side.

Itachi stopped inches away from the older man and rose his hand so he could run his finger’s lightly along the other’s wet bottom lip. The smoothness making him want to kiss the man, but he refrained from doing as his body demanded.

Hayate stood there stunned. His muscles refusing to move in fear of losing the contact, no matter how small. His lips slowly parted as his eyes slide close to hide the pain that was no doubt resounding in his eyes. The move had been pointless, though. For a tear slide down his face as witness to his feelings.

Itachi caught the tear with his thumb of his other hand. Hayate looked up into the blood red eyes in startlement. What he saw was a mirror of his own pain and something else he didn’t quite understand.

“I don’t want to fight you Hayate.” The hand that caught his stray tear, cupped his face. The thumb on his lips moved back and forth slowly. “And I don’t think you want to fight me either.”

 

I whisper things you never knew  
I can’t believe it, tonight I’m here with you  
You make my body come alive  
(You bring me to life)

 

Hayate felt his knees go weak and the hilt of his sword slipped through his limo fingers. He reached up and let his hands fall against Itachi’s hard chest. His forehead falling on to the boy’s shoulder. His hands fisting Itachi’s wet shirt as the tears exploded from out of him.

Itachi tipped his head back as he let the rainfall on to his face. He allowed Hayate to expel his sadness on his shoulder even though each sob tore his heart a little more. He didn’t realize it had gotten to this point. He hadn’t realize he had cared for this man so much.

Without warning Itachi was flat on his back and his chest hurt. Hayate had punched him hard and he was having trouble breathing. Hayate moved to sit on his chest before he could catch his breath. He looked surprised, then lips meshed with his. He stared at Hayate in disbelief as his body responded instantly.

“You’re right. I don’t want to fight you.” Hayate responded as he pulled away and glared down at Itachi. “I’d rather have you fucking me into this wet forest floor.” Hayate growled.

Itachi didn’t let himself have the time to think. He flipped Hayate on to his back as he moved on top of the older man. Their lips touched and mouths slide open together, tongues clashing together in a wet frenzy battle to ignite one another’s fire to incinerating.

 

See it burning in my eyes  
Don’t want words, don’t want no lies  
They say more then what is spoken  
Promises always get broken

 

The band holding Itachi’s hair back unrivaled and the dark locks fell down around Hayate’s face making goose bumps rise along his flesh as strands caressed his face. His clothed started to feel constricted and uncomfortable.

Itachi was biting and licking at his neck making him moan and clench tighter at the shoulders. It had been do long since he had felt this way. His body was strung so tight and he felt like the fire in his body was going to burn him from the inside out.

He frantically tore at Itachi’s shirt needing to feel the hot flesh underneath that he had dreamt about for so long. Itachi bit his neck hard, then pulled away. Hayate pulled off his own shirt as Itachi started with his own.

After shirts discarded, hungry lips met and devoured each other’s mouths in an urgency that neither had experienced in all their lives. The loneliness fading away into something warm and fuzzy, something so familiar yet so different.

Itachi sucked hard at Hayate’s tongue as his broad hands slid down all that milky white flesh, stopping to torture at the hard nipples that seemed to beg for his attention. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been intimate with someone. No one would never have come close to how good it felt with Hayate.

The man was so responsive. Just the slightest touch had the man shivering or crying out in ecstasy, making Itachi feel like a god. He broke the sloppy kiss, saliva was the only connection between their now kiss swollen lips. Itachi’s eyes slide over the panting ninja’s face and his cock twitched in approval.

“Itachi-sama.” Hayate moaned as Itachi’s fingers moved deep under the man’s waistline of his pants, extremely close to the raging erection that was confined inside.

“You want me?” Itachi demanded, lust making his voice rough.

“God, yes.” Hayate whimpered, rubbing his pant covered dick along the hard thigh.

“Good.” Itachi growled, then attacked a nipple with an unrestrained desire.

 

You bring me to life  
Feels so lonely  
Won’t you show me  
Where I need to be  
You bring me to life

 

Hayate’s body was on pleasure overload. All he could do was hold on tight to the muddy ground as Itachi’s mouth did the most amazing things to his cock. His balls were tight and over sensitive as Itachi’s fingers ran lightly along the flesh making him cry out in need.

His pants had been discarded a while ago and now he was extremely naked, extremely wet, and horny. His orgasm was building at the base of his spine and building rapidly with every pass of Itachi’s burning damp mouth.

“Itachi-sama… stop… please… I’m going to…” Itachi’s mouth only sped up and Hayate lost his bearings.

With a loud shout, his orgasm ripped through his body fast and hard. It left him boneless and whimpering. He watched, lethargically as Itachi moved away and sat back. His hand was covered in Hayate’s cum and there was a trail from his mouth down his chin.

Without thinking, Hayate leaned up and licked the cum off his chin. The sound that emerged from Itachi was the sexiest thing Hayate had every heard. He leaned up a bit more and their mouths meshed in a messy cum tasting kiss.

Itachi ate at Hayate’s mouth as he spread the man’s seed along his burning erection. His restraint was growing thin and the was Hayate was moving that delicious body against his wasn’t helping at all.

Itachi broke the kiss and pulled away. He positioned Hayate to sit over his lap they were both muddy and wet, but neither one seemed to care at all. They were to hot for the other to pay heed to meaningless details.

“I don’t have the patience to prepare you.” Itachi said breathlessly. “I’ve wanted you for too long.”

“I don’t care.” Hayate moaned as Itachi’s erection brushed his entrance.

That was all Itachi need as encouragement. He grabbed his cock and slowly pushed his hips up until the head of his dick was engulfed into the most hot channel. They both moaned and then Hayate slammed down on Itachi’s lap, taking him to the hilt. They both cried out in pleasure.

 

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life  
I whisper things you never knew  
I can’t believe it, tonight I’m here with you  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life

 

“Itachi-sama, harder.” Hayate panted out as he clenched at Itachi’s biceps.

Itachi pushed him down on his back and grabbed a hold of his thighs, then let go of all that strength he had reserved for battles. The cry of pleasure that was ripped from Hayate was perfect and Itachi felt his release creeping up his spine.

He let his muddy hand wrap around Hayate’s cock and pumped him in time with the frantic thrusts. Hayate was sobbing in pleasure. His own filthy hands buried in Itachi’s long hair.

“I’m so close.” Hayate whimpered.

Itachi grunted as he gritted his teeth. Both their orgasms caught them by surprise. Tearing through their bodies making them both cry out then fall limp onto each other. Itachi’s body shaking from the force of the release.

Hayate was also really shaken from the orgasm and he didn’t want to leave or let Itachi go for that matter. He could feel a fight stewing between them and he wasn’t looking forward to it, but there was no way around it. He glanced down at their messy bodies and smiled. They were covered in mud.

 

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life  
I whisper things you never knew  
I can’t believe it tonight I’m here with you  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life

 

“Come with me.” Itachi said, out of nowhere startling Hayate.

“What?” Hayate asked confused.

“You have a lot of potential and the Leaf village will only damper that. With the Akatsuki you’ll be able to work to your full power.” Itachi explained as he rose to his feet.

Hayate stared at him as he weighed the options. He hadn’t expected that at all. He expected Itachi to be done with him and walk out of his life again. Itachi never failed to surprise him.

“I don’t know… I mean…”

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away. Stay with me tonight and let me know in the morning.” Itachi cut in, then grabbed his destroyed shirt and sword and disappeared inside the cave.

Hayate smiled as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Spend the night with Itachi. It was like a dream, but not. Hayate grabbed his clothes and headed inside. He decided tonight was for him and Itachi, they would deal with meaningless details in the morning.

 

The End


End file.
